Trapped in an Eternal Rhapsody
by Zeverae
Summary: Destiny? Fate? There is no such thing. Or so Zexion thought. And what about 100 year time jumps? That's not possible either, until Zexion stumbles upon a book that completely changes his life. How is he supposed to survive in this new world? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Okei! Welcome to my new fic Trapped in Eternal Rhapsody. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer (because every writer needs one somewhere): I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. I sincerely wish I did though.

WARNING: This story will soon have shounen ai/yaoi in it. If you don't like that then get the heck out right now because it WILL be in this story whether you like it or not! Thank you xD

oOo

I stood there, just staring at my boyfriend as he kissed my best friend against a wall in the hallway of our school. It was like he had no idea where he was! Anyone could just walk down the hallway or exit a room and they would've been spotted!

I surprised myself at these thoughts; shouldn't I have been more…sad? Heartbroken? I wasn't. I still had to know why he cheated on me though so, clenching my fists, I walked over and grabbed Roxas by his arm and dragged him away from Axel and down into another hallway.

"Why Roxas? Why!" I asked him. He just stood there speechless, not even looking me in the eye. I gripped his arm harder in subconscious annoyance. He winced in pain and I loosened my grip again. He might've been cheating on me but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt him.

"Answer me Roxas."

"I-I it…nothing was! I wasn't…!" he said incoherently. I just looked at him with an emotionless face that made him flinch and he bowed his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I like you… but I like Axel more…," he said glancing back down the hallway. I dropped my grip on his arm. So that was it. I turned promptly on my heel and began walking away back to my classroom without another word.

I knew we were over, but strangely enough I didn't feel all that bad, a little irked of course, but that just came with the territory. Besides, Axel does compliment Roxas quite nicely.

"Hey! HEY! Wait! Zexion! Zexion, where are you going!"

I stopped at the end of the hallway and glanced over my shoulder and gave him one of my few, fleeting smiles, my rare signs of emotion.

"We're over Roxas. You know that, and I know that, so lets just move on alright?"

With a sense of finality, I rounded the corner and went into my classroom.

oOo

The next day began like any other. It was a nice sunny morning on April 15, 2010 and I woke up by being jumped on by my cat, Melody. It seemed she saw it as her mission to wake me up every morning. Groggily I sat up and looked around pushing Melody off of me in the process, and earning myself a hiss and a flick of her tail. I just chuckled quietly and got out of bed.

Silently I walked over to my closet and opened it. I grabbed a dark blue shirt that said, 'IDIOT (I-de-ut) - Definition: Anyone stupid enough to have read this shirt. See: MORON', a pair of white, ripped skinny jeans, black high-top converse, and a black studded belt. I came out of my closet and got a new pair of boxers out of my drawer and some socks and then dropped it all on my bed. Glancing over for a second I saw the time and cringed, if I wanted to take I shower I had better hurry, I only had about an hour.

"Shit…"

"Meow!"

I looked down at Melody to see what I would call a, scolding look. She was like a mother to me, she woke me up for school, scolded me when I did something bad, and worried over me when I was sick. I bent down by the floor and petted her on the head until she purred contentedly.

"Sorry."

Standing up I grabbed my clothes and dashed to the bathroom down the hall to take a quick shower. I shut the door and turned on the water to the shower. Stripping myself of the boxers quickly I jumped into the shower without checking the temperature.

"Ow!" I yelled at the feeling of the scalding water on my back. I changed the temperature and proceeded to clean myself as fast as possible. After I was done I dressed and blow dried my hair, and then straightened it. I pursed my lips at my reflection in the mirror and tried pushing my hair out from in front of my eye. It didn't work and almost immediately went back into position. I sighed and opened a drawer under the sink and got out some black eyeliner. I put it on with a quick efficiency only those who used it all the time had.

I exited my bathroom and went back down the hall, bypassing my room and making a right into the kitchen. I lived by myself except for Melody. My parents were assholes and when they found out that I was gay they decided they didn't want me anymore and had kicked me out. It was messed up but I've come to accept it for what it was; the fear of something they didn't understand, and didn't want to.

I placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever thing to get it to start. I might've been smart but I didn't want to learn about something that I thought anyone had absolutely no worth in knowing. Now I wouldn't say that if I was talking about, say books or philosophy. That stuff is important and you can actually use the knowledge. Knowledge was what was keeping me alive these days.

My toast popped up and I buttered it and stuck a piece in my mouth and held the other while slinging on my bag and walking into the living room. I'd managed to wrangle two pretty well paying jobs and so I could afford this apartment with a little help from my friend Axel. I hated that he lent me about $80 every month but I needed to live so I didn't complain too much. Axel happened to be one of those rich kids; he had pretty much everything and got an allowance of about $200 a month. It was mind boggling.

I bit off some of the toast that was stuck in my mouth and grabbed it with my newly free left hand. Then turning around I looked down and said, "Bye Melody, see you later tonight."

She meowed in response and I opened the door and almost tripped over a small box on my doorstep. I bent down and looked at it for a moment. Whatever it was could wait until after school, I thought and then stuffed it in my bag. Then I began to walk to school, thankfully without any interruptions.

I walked to school because I wasn't all that far from the school and I couldn't afford a car at the moment. It sucked when it rained though. If there is one thing I hate more than idiots it has to be rain. I don't know how people can stand to walk around in the rain; it made me look and feel like a wet dog.

I got to the school gates and slowed my walk so I could look around. There were people everywhere as usual but I saw an unusually big group on my right by the courtyard. I passed by it without interest; if it was someone new I would have to meet them later anyway, no reason to do it now. I entered the school quietly and went to my locker, quickly and efficiently putting my bag in and taking out a book.

"Hey…Zexion?"

I turned around to look at Roxas while shutting my locker. "Yes Roxas?" I asked.

"Well," he said shuffling his feet nervously, "I wanted to know if we could, you know, still be friends?"

He looked at me hopefully while I just stared into his eyes thinking about his question. I shrugged and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll still be your friend Roxas. I think we were better as friends to begin with honestly. So it should be no problem to go back to being just friends as we were before."

With that said I dropped my hand from his shoulder and walked away towards the library. He walked after me with a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks Zexion. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I glanced over at him and said emotionlessly, "Fail school of course."

He looked affronted for a moment and then realized I wasn't serious and smiled again. I smirked back at him and nodded my head to the right where Axel was standing by his locker. Axel nodded back and I continued walking while Roxas stayed with Axel.

I was a bit of a loner so not having anyone around was common for me and not unwelcomed. I didn't really crave human contact all that much, but having friends was nice when I got tired of complete silence once in a while. I continued my walk to the library and went up to the librarian handing her the book. She took it and opened the cover scanning it quickly and put it on the cart of books that needed to be put back.

"Thank you Zexion."

I nodded my head to her and turned around, walking to the science-fiction section. I liked all books but at this moment I felt like reading a work of fiction. They always managed to relax me after a day at work. I grabbed a book at random and took it to the librarian. She had a shocked look on her face when I handed it to her.

"This one? Are you sure?"

"Yes. That one Ms. Goldstein."

She nodded slowly and checked it out for me while muttering to herself. I didn't manage to catch any of her mumblings though and when she handed me the book I quickly went to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Ms. Goldstein. I turned around.

"Be careful with that book! It will change your life son…"

I nodded, going along with her crazy story. I didn't know what she meant at all, but I was going to find out. I walked out of the library and began walking down the hallway when the bell rang signaling that class was to begin soon.

Crazy woman…If I didn't know better I'd say she was from Halloween Town. That place was full of nutty people; no one wanted to go there. I held the book close to my chest and entered my class.

oOo

It was lunchtime and I got my lunch and sat at my usual table. Axel was already there and I nodded to him.

"Hey, what's up Zexion? You're holding that book awfully tight."

I looked at him and said nothing. He just gave me a curious look and glanced back down at the book practically glued to my chest. I'd had this funny feeling all day that if anyone took this book something bad would happen. I don't know why but I didn't want to take any chances. Besides the book was mine, I didn't have to show it to anyone if I didn't feel like it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped. Roxas looked down at me and grinned.

"Surprised you didn't I?"

I nodded, "Yes, you did."

He sat his tray down next to mine and said, "Good."

I glared at him and he laughed so I just turned my head away and ignored him while I began to eat. I stabbed a piece of broccoli and looked at it suspiciously. The food here wasn't the best and for all I knew could've been poisoned. I stared at it a bit longer until it passed my inspection and then I ate it.

"I don't understand how you can eat that Zexion. Broccoli is disgusting!" Roxas said with a disgusted look at what just went in my mouth.

I shrugged, "It's not that bad actually. Besides, I'm a vegetarian. It's not like I can eat that."

I pointed to the chicken and grimaced. I couldn't believe people ate animals; it was an absolutely disgusting thought. Roxas stuck his tongue out at me and then took a bite of the chicken.

"Whatever, your weird," muttered Roxas as he continued eating. I just ignored his mutterings and continued my inspection of the broccoli.

"Hey, will you let me look at that book now?" asked Axel from his seat.

"No."

Axel pouted and looked over at Roxas. "Roxy! Zexion is being mean to me!"

Roxas looked up from his food and glanced at Axel. Then just stuck out his tongue again and ignored Axel. I chuckled at the fake hurt look on Axel's face and he turned too glared at me. Right after he was done glaring at me he pouted again and just stared at me with puppy dog eyes. I stared back with an emotionless face. After a while he gave up and started grumbling while stabbing his chicken harshly with a fork.

I watched him for a moment more and then grabbed my tray and dumped it. I didn't eat much; never have, and probably never will. Roxas and Axel harped on me all the time to eat more, but I just couldn't eat much without feeling sick to my stomach. It's not like I'm anorexic either. I'm perfectly healthy, but I am a bit short, barely reaching the 5' 6" mark. My height doesn't bother me though.

I sighed and walked back to the library. There was still about 15 minutes left of lunch and I might as well read. Sitting down at one of the tables near the wall I stared down at the book. It was a black with three blue symbols that were interconnected on it that kind of looked like a messed up heart. On the spine of the book it had the words: Hallucination – Another Side, and the roman VI on it. I tried to open the book but it didn't budge so I picked it up and looked for some sort of clasp that would make it open. What I saw was a circle-like indention in the middle of the heart symbol. I traced the indention with my finger and sighed dejectedly. It seemed that the book needed a key of some sort to open it.

What a book like this was doing in the school library was beyond me. I wanted to find out why it was in the first place, but as it was, I didn't trust Ms. Goldstein as far as I could throw her after this morning's incident.

"You'll need a ring darling."

I jumped and turned around so fast I got whiplash. Ms. Goldstein was stood behind me, looking down with a small smile.

After I had a second to collect myself I asked, "A ring. Ok, then that ring must be the key to open this book. Am I correct in this assumption Ms. Goldstein?"

She nodded, "You certainly are Mr. Kurayami."

"If I may ask," I said and waited until she nodded, "What is this book doing in the school library in the first place? It doesn't seem to belong here at all."

With a smile she touched my shoulder and said quietly, "It was waiting for someone like you I'm sure. It couldn't hand itself out to just anyone now could it?"

"Well, I guess. You make it sounds as if it chose me Ms. Goldstein…"

"Why it did! It is very picky you know. I've had that book for the last 25 years and it hasn't chosen anyone till now!" she exclaimed with a laugh. I looked at her with an expressionless face and nodded slowly.

"Then miss, pray tell, what kind of book is this then?"

"A Lexicon of course."

"A dictionary?"

"Of sorts," she said nodding.

With a sigh I held the book up for her, "I do not have the key to this book though so I cannot keep it. I'm terribly sorry Ms. Goldstein."

She smiled again and shook her head, "Why don't you keep it for now and see what happens? I'm sure you'll be surprised."

Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped again, startled. Ms. Goldstein put her hands on her hips and looked down at me and winked.

"Have fun in class now Mr. Kurayami."

I got up and swiftly walked out of the library with the book in my arms. I knew this was going to consume my thought for the rest of the day and I sighed because my grade was inevitably going to go down a percent or two from the 100% I had it at.

"Well this will certainly be interesting," I mumbled to myself cynically.

oOo

I was right. I hadn't paid as much attention in class and had only scored a 98 on my test in Algebra 2 today. I was disgusted with myself. How could I have let a book get in the way of school? Of course increasing my vocabulary was a wonderful thing but my grades shouldn't have to suffer the consequences of my curiosity.

Thankfully it was a Thursday and I didn't have to work after school. So I had gone straight home and dumped the box and book onto my bed. I had almost forgotten about the package I had gotten this morning and I needed to open it now.

With a pair of scissors I cut the tape surrounding the edges of the box and slowly pulled one side open. There were some foam pieces that needed to be pulled out so I did that and in the middle of it all found a little black box. I picked up the box and opened it slowly; wary of anything that could happen.

Inside was a black onyx ring with silver and blue veins running through it… It was a beautiful ring and I looked around the box for a card of some kind that would tell me who the sender was. I didn't find one though and went back to staring at the ring in awe. I took it out of the box carefully and slipped it onto my right index finger. It was a perfect fit and I smiled at the feel of it on my finger.

I heard a meow from my left and glanced over to see Melody staring at my book like some kind of cat scratching post. Grabbing it I placed it on my lap so she couldn't touch it with her claws. As I touched it my finger began to glow a wondrous sea blue. I blinked in surprise and stopped handling the book. The glow went away. I touched it again and the glow came back. I experimented with this process a few times until I took off the ring and examined it again intently.

The ring looked to be about the same size as the indention in my new book- Lexicon. It seemed highly suspicious to me that I would get the key to this Lexicon right before I had gotten the book itself. There was no way someone had just sent it too me either, as a thank you gift or otherwise. I didn't have many friends and the only one rich enough to buy a ring as expensive looking as this one was Axel. He wouldn't have bought me a gift unless he wanted something, I thought with a grimace.

"Well it looks as if I have no choice Melody," I said, more to myself than to my cat. It seemed that if I wanted to find out exactly why I had acquired this book and its key that I would have to open the book and find out for myself.

So without further ado I pushed the ring into the indention and heard a soft click. Then pulling out the ring I opened the book. I had just enough time to put the ring back on my finger when the book jerked out of my hands and rose to my eye level, beginning to glow an ominous black.

I got to my feet quickly and backed up to the wall as the book began to spin.

_You have a destiny to fulfill my dear Zexion and being in this time and place is not the way to accomplish it. You will be coming with me._

I flinched at the sounds of words in my head and stared at the Lexicon. It had begun to spin faster and emit a thin stream of white light within the black.

"Destiny? Explain; and how can you speak within my mind? You're a book."

_I am a Lexicon, not some plain book as you've kept calling me. I shall explain later in detail once we have reached out destination. Now hold on young one._

Suddenly I felt this pulling feeling in my gut and I saw my body begin to dissolve and sink into the book. I should have been panicking honestly, but as it where I was more curious than anything.

"Meow!"

I looked over to the couch and saw the same thing that was happening to my legs happen to my cat and she disappeared in a flash of light. Soon the only part of me left was my head and I closed my eyes in anticipation and a little fear at what was about to happen to me. It wasn't everyday that some book-

_Lexicon!_

-Lexicon, came to life and had me dissolving into it.

_Don't worry young one. Nothing bad shall happen to you._

"Easy for you to say…" I said trailing off as the rest of me finally dissolved. I was in total darkness and with little trepidation, I surrendered to it.

oOo

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!" yelled someone.

"Ugh…"

"He's awake! He's awake Riku, Sora, get some water quick!"

I groaned again and listened to the voice yelling for water. It was a man and I was sure pretty young. I didn't know who Sora or Riku were but they seemed to be this person's friends.

I had a splitting headache and my body hurt all over. I couldn't lay here forever with my eyes closed though so slowly I opened my eyes and snapped them closed just as quickly. It was bright in whatever room I was in!

"Ugh, too bright…" I muttered rolling over on my side and uttering a moan of pain.

"OH! I'm sorry!" yelled the voice in a panicked tone.

I cracked my eyes open again and managed to keep them open this time and looked around. I was in a completely white room. The chairs, floor, table, everything was white! My Lexicon lay on the white side- table and stood out in this room with its dark colors. The person in the room also stood out quite a bit with his…Mohawk, mullet hairstyle thing. Not to mention his sky blue shirt and skinny jeans. It seemed that we were the only color in the room.

Looking down, I saw that I was in the same clothes I had been wearing when I had dissolved into my Lexicon. It didn't look as if I had been, wherever I was, very long.

I cleared my throat and looked at the boy standing to the right of my bed who still held the panicked look on his face and seemed to trying to be quiet for the moment.

"Um, where am I…"

"Demyx. That's my name," he said.

"Ok. Could you so kindly tell me where I am Demyx?"

He looked down and shuffled his feet then said, "You're at my house, in the guest room."

I nodded my head at this information. That was, sparse but very useful information to know. At least I know I'm not about to be sold to some whore house or something.

"Thank you Demyx for telling me that. Is it alright if I had something to drink?"

He nodded vigorously at me and just then two people one carrying a pitcher of some kind and the other carrying a glass walked in. I took the time to examine them as they stared at me in curiosity. One was tall and muscled with shoulder length silver hair and piercing blue eyes while the other had spiky brown hair, was very tan, and had eyes that looked just like the sky on a sunny day.

The brown haired one handed me the glass that already had a full cup of water in it and I nodded my thanks to him. I was thirsty you see, like I hadn't drank anything in months so as quickly as I could without seeming barbaric I drank the water. Once I was finished I placed the glass on the side-table next to my Lexicon.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Zexion."

The brown haired one grinned and said, "I'm Sora," he pointed to himself and then to the silver haired kid, "and that, is Riku. You've already met Demyx though right?"

I nodded, "Yes I have. He was kinds enough to tell me where I was."

His smile turned grim and he said to me, "Yeah, we found you on his doorstep passed out. We were hoping you could tell us why you were there…"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm at as much of a loss as you are. I have no idea where I am, much less what day it is."

Riku then spoke up for the first time while glancing at his watch for a second, "Well the date as of just now is April 15, 2110."

oOo

Well that's the first chapter of this story of mine. :D This first chapter wasn't very exciting (at least in my mind) but I can promise it will get better in the future. I have to warn you though, my updates can be sporadic so the best way to get me to post another chapter is to review and/or nag the hell out of me (hopefully you choose review… .). I'll get my best friend to nag me to so that I won't let down you wonderful readers. Anyways thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I got! I love you guys for reviewing (You know who you are). I kind of dedicated this chapter to OsinR for being the first reviewer on this story and being an awesome new friend of mine. :D

_Recap:_

_Riku then spoke up for the first time while glancing at his watch for a second, "Well the date as of just now is April 15, 2110."_

_oOo_

Now this, this was news to me. I'd jumped 100 years into the future! I had to get back to my- wait… I couldn't, because of that book-

_I'm a Lexicon already!_

My head shot up at this and I looked over at the **lexicon**. How can I get back to my time?

_You can't. Your destiny lies in this time and place._

Place? You mean I'm on another planet too!

_Exactly._

"But, that can't be possible. Science doesn't allow things like this to happen. There has to be a logical explanation for all of this…" I muttered, putting my head in my hands.

"What's not possible?"

I looked up and stared at the one who'd spoken, Demyx, not responding. He didn't look anything other than human to me.

_Because he IS human you imbecile._

You said I was on another planet though. How could one be human if one is not on Earth?

_You don't know anything about this world. Their people came to YOUR planet. Yours did not come to theirs._

Then what happened to my planet if they are back here?

_For starters some of them never left, and second…well your planet was destroyed._

Destroyed? When? I have to stop it! My friends…

_Are dead. I'm sorry; your planet was destroyed 98 years ago on November 3__rd__._

I slumped down in the bed for a moment and sighed sadly. I suspected as much… but I would not show my grief in front of these people. I didn't know them and they didn't know me. Suddenly I felt an arm on my shoulder and jerked my head up to look at the face of what looked like to be, a concerned Demyx.

"Are you alright? Is your weapon hurt or something?"

"Weapon? What are you talking about?" I asked. He glanced over at the Lexicon.

"Your Lexicon of course silly! What did you think I was talking about?"

I blinked in surprise. Weapon? What did he mean?

_He meant me you dunce. I'm your weapon. In this world you link with your weapon when you turn ten years old and train so that you won't get eaten by the heartless._

I'm not a dunce, you stupid book! I'm quite intelligent for your information... How are you speaking to me in my mind anyway? And what are heartless?

_Every weapon can speak to their users mind and the y can speak to other weapons also. We're only allowed to talk to other users that are not our own if they give us permission to enter their minds. A heartless is a monster on this planet. It hungers for only one thing. Hearts, and it would steal yours away quicker than you could blink if you gave it the opportunity. Oh and that reminds me, call me Lexi._

She then began to float over and landed in my hands. When she did this I flinched and looked around at Sora, Riku, and Demyx thinking they would say something or at least react in some way. They didn't though, and just looked as if this was an everyday occurrence to them. It probably was from the information Lexi had given me.

"You're not from here are you?" asked Riku staring at me intently.

"I am too!" I yelled startled then shook my head slowly, sighed and said, "…No, I am not."

"Thought so. So where are you from anyway?"

I glared at him for a moment for making me explain then looked down at my hands that were holding Lexi. It's not like I can go back to my world so I might as well tell them, I thought. I mean it would benefit me more in the long run because if something happens that I don't understand they would know and could explain it to me without me having to ask and look like an idiotic excuse for a human being…

So I cleared my throat and started talking. I told them everything; from the beginning of the day I'd gotten Lexi to that night when she'd transported me here. Every, single, little detail. After I was done they sat in a stunned silence not even moving from where they'd been standing for what I'm guessing was the last 20 minutes. They didn't move until I started coughing, horrible hacking coughs and it was Demyx who rushed over and handed me a glass of water.

Once I stopped coughing Sora walked over to the bed and asked, "Would you, um, like us to explain stuff to you then?"

I nodded while I took a small sip of water then set the glass on the night stand. It would be nice to know what was going on. I just hope that things aren't too different from Earth.

"Ok well, I guess I'll explain about our world. This world is called Kingdom Hearts and you are in the city of Radiant Garden. It's the biggest city in this world and the most prosperous and safe from the heartless. There are many towns and cities throughout Kingdom Hearts and some have been overrun by the heartless, such as The World That Never Was, and Realm of Darkness," Sora said then took a deep breath and continued, "The heartless are little monsters – ,"

I held my hand up cutting him off, "Lexi," I said motioning to the Lexicon, "explained the heartless to me a little while ago."

Sora nodded and grinned continuing on, "Ok, that's good! Well then that leaves the powers some people have. They are used to defend society and those blessed with them are trained to use them and fight the heartless and keep them out of the cities. There are several forms of power that people have, mental, physical, and channel magicks. Most people tend to have channel magicks and they are the most common. Channel magicks are when an object is used to channel the power of an individual and form the magick as they see fit."

Sora then paused for a moment then backed a couple steps away from me then held out his hand. A big sword that looked strangely like a key appeared in his hand.

"I use channel magick. It runs through my sword and I can unlock pretty much anything and it's an awesome sword too! Riku does the same magick as me because we trained to use swords together since we were little and it's second nature to us. Demyx," he said motion to Demyx on my other side, "also uses channel magick, but instead of using a sword like us he channels his power through his sitar. It's an instrument in this world."

Ah, so that's what Lexi was for. She was a weapon of some kind. I wonder what I could do then… Could I go back in time and save Roxas and Axel?

_No, I'm sorry. That was a one time thing. I only had enough spare power to get you here for your destiny because you were meant to be here and no other reason…I'm sincerely sorry._

"Hah, yeah, I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up at all…" I said quietly with a sad smile on my face and my eyes screwed shut in sorrow. Then reality hit.

I began to laugh hysterically at the fact that I got to live just because of some fate that this, this stupid fucking book, said I had. My friends were dead; all my relatives were dead too, not that I really cared about them. I was the only person left from my world. Me. That's it. I was all alone.

Someone then touched my shoulder and I glared at them. I didn't care anymore. I might as well die, since I was all alone. I wrapped my arms around my body in a fetal position and blocked out the world.

oOo

He had just broken down. Completely. The boy in front of me, Zexion.

I'm surprised it took so long actually. If it had been me I would have broken down immediately. Oh well, goes to show how different we already are from each other.

Zexion lay in a fetal position on the bed in front of me and I tried to touch him again, this time he didn't react at all. He just sat there staring off into space.

"He's not going to wake up from this anytime soon Demyx. You might as well not try at all," Riku said from the other side of the bed still standing by the door.

"But, I just can't leave him all alone…"

"You can stay here then. Sora and I are going to go to bed. It's 2 in the morning now you know. Don't hurt yourself over this kid."

They walked out the door and went to their rooms down the hall quietly.

Man, I thought rubbing my hand through my hair, what was I going to do? I couldn't just leave Zexion out on the street. He would be killed by a heartless within a week… Ah well, I shrugged my shoulders, nothing I can really do about it now. I materialized my sitar and sat down on the floor so I could play for a while.

oOo

About two and a half hours later Zexion finally moved. He was standing right in front of me and looking at my sitar curiously like a small child would a new toy and with trembling hands he reached out and touched it.

I just stared up at him quietly, not saying a word, and let him touch my sitar for a moment. Then I de-materialized my sitar and stood up. Putting on a huge grin I asked, "You alright now kid? How old are you anyway. You look like your 16."

He nodded slowly then said, "I'm fine now I think, and I am not 16. For your information I am 18 and my 19 birthday will be in 4 months. How old are you?"

I laughed at his petulant tone and wrapped my hand around his shoulder leading him back to the bed. I sat down, removing my arm from his shoulder and patted the space next to me. He just looked at me like I was an idiot but then seemed to deign me worthy and sat down next to me.

"I am 21 years old as of 2 days ago. That's why we found you on my doorstep; we had been out at a restaurant celebrating and when we came home…you were there clutching your Lexicon," I said matter-of-factly.

He nodded and then lay back and just looked at the ceiling. I looked down at him for a second quizzically then joined him. For the longest time no one said anything and I started to fidget in boredom. I wasn't good at sitting still for long. I was even worse when it came to dealing with silence so I started humming a tune to a new song that I had made the day before while Zexion was still sleeping.

"Would you kindly tell me what in the world you are humming! It is quite strange, yet catchy and I would be pleased to know who had made the song."

I turned my head to look at Zexion and grinned hugely, even though I know he wouldn't see it since he was still staring at the ceiling, and said, "You like it! I made it the other day while you were asleep."

He broke his staring contest with the ceiling for a moment to turn his head and look at me and exclaim, "You made it? Well, then I must utter my sincere gratitude that you did for it is a wonderful melody."

I flushed happily at the praise and turned my head quickly back to stare at the ceiling to hide my reaction. I couldn't believe that I was so flustered over the praise of a boy almost two years younger than me that I had only known for less than a day!

"Do you play an instrument Zexy?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," he said absentmindedly, "I play the drums, guitar, piano, and I sing sometimes…wait. What did you just call me?"

Next thing I knew Zexion was on top of me holding my shirt in his fist; His face only a few inches away from mine. I blushed but grinned up at him and said, "I called you Zexy, Zexy."

"Don't, call me that," he said gritting his teeth.

"Why not Zexy?" His grip tightened on my shirt.

"I said, don't call me that!"

My grin fell quickly from my face and I stared at the angry expression on Zexion's face. It seemed that he didn't like my nickname for him very much.

"Fine Zexion," I said sadly then smirked, "But could you get off of me please?"

He flinched at the sound of my voice and practically leapt to the other side of the room when he realized how he had been positioned atop of me. For some reason his reaction, hurt. I didn't know that he found me so, well, seemingly repulsive.

"I'm just going to leave for a while. Ok, Zexion?"

He nodded from his corner of the room but didn't look up and I left my room.

oOo

I can't believe I'd just lost my temper like that, and over a stupid nickname! I thought, holding my head in my hands for what seemed the hundredth time that day. He was only being nice and I had gone and alienated him like that! Ugh, I'm so disgusted with myself right now…

_It's alright little one. If you apologize I'm sure he will forgive you. Besides, you NEED him to forgive you; your destiny lies with that boy._

What? How do you know!

_I just know. It isn't something I could explain even if I tried._

Oh well thank you for the information, I said sarcastically in my head.

_You're welcome._

Heh, whatever. I got up off the floor slowly and lay back down on the bed. It smelled like the ocean, vanilla, and a strange unique scent that seemed to elude me. It smelled nice and I closed my eyes, content for a moment. My mind then brought up the images of a moment ago and I remembered the position I had been in over him. I blushed madly and muttered, "I was basically straddling the man."

That brought up images of what we could've been doing instead and I blushed redder while thoughts of heated kisses and lust filled eyes filled my mind. I had to admit that Demyx was, though quite strange, a fine specimen of a man. He had a finely chiseled looking body and was tall but not gangly. His hair was styled strangely in some combination of a Mohawk and Mullet, but it suited him, and it still looked as soft as silk though I know he had to of put lots of gel in his hair for it to stay like that.

Oh, and his eyes. Those eyes that were as blue as the ocean and bright as the sun. I think I'd fallen in love with those eyes the moment I saw them. I hadn't had much time to think on it till now so I hadn't realized, but I had and it was a wonderful realization.

I didn't know if I was really in love with the man though. In fact I barely knew him at all! There is no way I could love someone that fast. At the moment it seemed to only be a sexual attraction of mine. I couldn't let it be more either because I didn't know if Demyx was even gay, let alone if he would like me.

It seemed that I would figure out my feelings on a later date. So without further ado I rolled over and went to sleep.

oOo

I'd pretty much just kicked myself out of my own room… I'm such an idiot! I stalked into the living room and flopped down onto the leather couch. I thought about Zexion for a moment and sighed. He was a nice man, but the strangest things seemed to set him off. It freaks me out that he got so angry over a nickname.

Though he is kind of a cutie, I thought giggling. Zexy was pretty short compared to me and was very slim. It seemed he was toned though. His hair was a strange slate blue color and it was styled to cover one of his eyes. His eyes, well eye I guess, were a beautiful blue, much more vibrant than his hair; it almost looked exactly like the sky on a warm sunny day.

I wouldn't mind taking that cute man to bed.

_The bed which he is already in._

Oh shut up Tarsi!

_I will not shut up! I'm just telling you that he is already in your bed; you are just not there with him._

Well that's the point Tarsi. I want to be with him, inside him, making him scream in pleasure and begging me to-

-_ok! I get it. Now please stop projecting those thoughts to me!_

Ha! That's what you get for trying to be a smart-ass Tarsi!

I chuckled under my breath then frowned as I came to a realization.

"I bet he's straight."

_He isn't._

How would you know you stupid Sitar?

_Your destiny lies with his. You are deeply intertwined, so deeply it's like your fates are one in the same._

Yeah, whatever and I'm the king of the Heartless.

I blocked Tarsi from my thoughts and just lay on the couch for a while letting my thoughts drift. I stopped when the drifting had caused me to become rather uncomfortable down in my nether regions. It seemed I liked thoughts of Zexion just a little too much.

My thoughts were filled with fantasies of Zexion kissing me, touching me, and doing any number of other unmentionable things to me and letting me do the same to him. I couldn't stop my hand from traveling down my abdomen and settling over my erection. I let out a gasp at the feeling.

I imagined Zexion kissing me and slowly trailing kisses down my body until his face rested just above my erection as I unbuttoned my pants and grabbed my erection with my hand. He quickly took me into his mouth and started a quick, rough rhythm. He would deep throat me and then remove me almost completely from his mouth and worshipped my leaking head with his tongue.

My face flushed and I panted loudly as I jacked off to this fantasy. Soon it was too much for me to handle and I came with a loud cry of Zexion's name that was muffled by my other hand covering my mouth. I lay there for a few long moments until I calmed my breathing and cleaned up my mess silently.

Once I was done I sat back down and groaned in disgust. I'm such a pervert, I thought. I had just jacked off to a fantasy of a man that I barely knew! Not to mention that he was from a different world than mine!

I wouldn't be able to look Zexion in the eyes now without blushing let alone be in the same room as him… I might just have to let Riku and Sora handle him for now. I rubbed my eyes, irritated. I couldn't just leave him. It might have only been a physical attraction at the moment, but what I've learned about Zexion isn't all that bad and I can't just dump him on them because of my conscience.

I didn't get much longer to think on it because my pocket started vibrating and I pulled out a little device that I unfolded and watched flicker like a TV screen until an image of a long, red haired man showed up.

"Hey, Reno! What's up?"

Reno yelled at me with an urgent tone, "You need to get your ass down here yo! There's a Heartless attack going on at the south edge of the city by our headquarters! There are also some nobodies floating around! We need to save as many people as we can yo!"

oOo

Well that's the end for this chapter. It was a bit shorter than last time though. I hope you liked it! Review for me please! My muse like reviews so give it plenty and it might just give you a chapter faster! (And some cookies) XD

Ya' know people, I don't even know where this story is going. It's pretty much writing itself! So I'm open to ideas and suggestions though I won't guarantee I'll use them. Oh and I should update pretty much every Sunday so look forward to it.


End file.
